


Helluva Boss  - Stolas and Octavia  ( Farther and Daughter Day )

by CharlieMychelle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMychelle/pseuds/CharlieMychelle
Summary: Stolas and Octavia spend father and daughter day together and have fun
Relationships: Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Helluva Boss  - Stolas and Octavia  ( Farther and Daughter Day )

It was a beautiful day in Hell when Octavia was just going into the kitchen and getting something to eat

Stolas: hello my sweet little owl princess

Octavia: hey dad you scared me and don't call me that

Stolas: ohh I'm sorry, can you still remember where we were in Loo Loo Land

Octavia: ohh yes but you don't want to go back or because you said yourself that I'm too old for that

Stolas: That's right, my darling, that's because I thought that we could both do something together and you can also decide where we are going

Octavia thinks about it

Octavia: we can go shopping or something to eat

Stolas: it's your choice my darling

Octavia: then let's go shopping, but you don't take this weird red idiot with you with his helpers, do you?

Stolas: oh you mostly Blitzo no, I really just want to spend time with you my dear daughter

Octavia: Thanks dad, I love you

Hug him

Stolas: I love you too, my Via

A few hours later

Stolas and Octavia were in town now, walking around talking

Stolas: would you like to take a picture

Octavia: let's make it clear

Stolas and Octavia made a selfie together afterwards they were still in clothes shops and drank bubble tea and had something to eat and then they walked around and then they went home again and Octavia tried on her clothes and showed it to Stolas

Octavia: and Dad, how do you like that

Stolas: that suits you very well, my darling

Octavia: thank you Dad and thank you for a nice day

Stolas: here you go Via

Octavia hugged her father and had tears in her eyes because she finally got a little close to her dad

Stolas: don't cry my owl

Stolas: do you want to do something else?

Octavia: we could watch a movie

Stolas: what kind of look do you want

Octavia: No Dad, you may decide this time

Stolas: are you sure

Octavia nodded

Stolas: like who did it with film

Stolas shows a DVD

Octavia: a horror movie is sure to be funny 

Stolas makes the film in, sits down next to Octavia and both watched the film a few minutes later Stolas and Octavia fell asleep

So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it ❤💞💕


End file.
